Christmas Stranger
by firnoviel
Summary: Ami is alone on Christmas, but will she stay that way? Please read and review!


I decided to write this fic partially because I love both of these shows, but also to try and keep this category of fanfiction alive. I hope you all enjoy, but I'm making it up as I go, so please, no flames. Reviews are good, though.

------

Alone on Christmas. How sad. But it wasn't as though she could help it. Her mother couldn't get off work and the other senshi were spending time with their families. Of course, any one of them would have been happy to let her spend Christmas with them, but she didn't want to impose, so she had refrained from telling them she would be alone.

Ami sat on one of the barstools by the kitchen counter, staring at her half-drunk glass of eggnog. She really didn't feel like finishing it. She got up, grabbed her blue pea coat and walked out the door.

For once, she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to walk. Snow began to fall in gentle swirls around her, and the city looked quite attractive with it's twinkling lights and dusting of powdery snow. As she walked, she hummed a few strains of _White Christmas_ to herself.

After a while, she realized that she had walked to the park on the opposite side of the city from her apartment. The view was pleasant as she climbed a little knoll and sat on the bench at the top. She could see the trees of the park below, and rising above the treetops were the skyscrapers of the city as the snow fell gently.

_It's a pity the trees can't keep their leaves year-round, even through the snow,_ she thought. _But I guess if they did we wouldn't appreciate the beauty of trees in the spring like we do after a barren winter._

She scooted forward on the bench so she could lean back and rest her head on the back of it to stare up at the sky. The snowflakes fell in a curling pattern from the grey clouds, as though a finger were gently twisting imaginary paths for the flakes. She closed her eyes and let the snow fall lightly on her upturned face.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you okay?" She jumped when she heard the voice above her, and when she opened her eyes she was staring into the gentlest teal-blue eyes she had ever seen.

Suddenly she remembered his question and sat up with a start, her face flushing bright pink in the process. "Uh, yes, I'm fine, thank you," she stammered. How foolish she must have looked, sitting there in the cold by herself!

She risked a glance at the boy and saw that he appeared to be about the same age as herself, was about average height, and had blonde hair which hung attractively around his beautiful teal eyes. She blushed again when he caught her glance and smiled. What a brilliant smile!

"Quatre Raberba Winner," he said, sticking out a gloved hand.

"Oh, Ami Mizuno," she replied, cautiously shaking his hand.

"It's okay, I won't bite," he chuckled, noticing her hesitancy.

"I'm sorry! I guess I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting to see anyone here, and I suppose I'm a bit embarrassed that you caught me like that. I was just relaxing," she rushed.

"Well, I was just as shocked as you were to find someone up here. I guess I figured everyone was spending Christmas with family, not wandering around alone in this park at night," he smiled.

"My mother couldn't make it home from work. She's a doctor, so sometimes she has to work rather...inconvenient hours," Ami told him.

"I understand. My family is pretty far away right now, too. Well, I guess I'm the one who's far away, but that's just how it goes, huh?" Quatre shook his head, his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"So you're alone too?" Ami asked.

"Uh-huh," Quatre replied.

"Well...I just don't think it's right for anyone to have to spend Christmas alone. Would you like to come to my apartment and have dinner?" Ami blurted. For some reason, this man was making her more bold than normal, and she felt rather flustered by her own forwardness.

Quatre smiled and said, "That would be nice." And with that, they set off towards her apartment.

As they walked, they discussed little tidbits of their lives, neither one revealing very much, but both feeling more open with each other than they had for a long time.

When they finally reached her apartment, Quatre turned to Ami. "Are you sure you're okay with inviting a stranger into your home? I understand completely if you've changed your mind," he said.

Ami considered this for a moment before replying, "No, I think I made the right choice in inviting you over." She smiled up at him and he grinned down at her. She suddenly felt weak in the knees so she turned to open the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Ami said, waving her arm with a flourish to indicate that Quatre should enter.

Once inside, Ami bustled around the small kitchen, pulling out pots, pans and ingredients.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything prepared right now, I was planning on having Ramen Noodles myself. I don't cook much, so I can't promise that whatever I make will be very good," she apologized.

"You know, I haven't had Ramen Noodles in a long time. It sounds good to me. How about if we eat Ramen Noodles and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ or something?" Quatre suggested. Ami nodded in relief. At least now she wouldn't have to make some fancy dinner on the spur or the moment.

She got them both their bowls of noodles and popped in the DVD of _It's a Wonderful Life _before settling down on the couch next to Quatre. She had forgotten just how small the sofa was until now. She felt as though she was practically pressed up against the guy, even though there were probably six inches between them. Perhaps it was the way his arm was resting on the back of the couch behind her.

Eventually, Ami was able to switch her thoughts to the movie and before long, she was nearly in tears at the trials and tribulations of George Bailey. This was one of her favorite movies, and she cried every time she watched it. She glanced at Quatre during the scene where George discovers his brother Harry's grave, and was shocked to see tears in his eyes!

Before she had time to think about what she was doing, she was snuggling up against him, and he, in his shock, wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for the remainder of the movie.

After it was over, Ami turned off the TV and they sat together in the dark for a while. Eventually, Quatre, who was beginning to feel drowsy, glanced at his watch. 11:30.

"Ami...Ami," he said, nudging the girl in his arms. She had apparently fallen asleep, and he was loathe to wake her. Carefully, he unwound her arms from his waist and gently laid her down on the couch, covering her with a nearby blanket, kissing her forehead in the process. He then searched around for a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her a note before quietly leaving.

When Ami awoke the next morning, she was alone. At first, she wondered why she was sleeping on the couch, but then she remembered the happenings of the night before. She jumped up with a start and caught sight of the note on the kitchen table.

Walking over, she picked it up and read:

_Dear Ami,_

_Thank you so much for your hospitality tonight. I would have thanked you in person, but I didn't want to wake you. I enjoyed the movie, and I hope that perhaps we can do it again sometime._

_Sincerely, _

_Quatre_

He left his phone number next to the note, and Ami glanced at the time on her watch. It was late morning. Perhaps she had better wait before calling him. She didn't want to seem too anxious. But...he was the sweetest man she had ever met. She couldn't wait to see him again!

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, Quatre? ...Hey, it's Ami..."

------

Well, that's my little one shot. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
